o0o0o0o0o chocolate
by animated freak
Summary: Sakura is new in tomeda and visits a chocolate store. Syaoran is the hot boy who works in the chocolate store. When they meet they fall in love. Everyone is jealous and always comes between them. Will they ever get together? RR finished
1. chapter 1

**o0o0o0o0o0o chocolate**_Sakura is new in tomeda and visits a chocolate store. Syaoran is the hot boy and works in the chocolate store. When they meet they f in love. Everyone is jealous and always comes between them. Will they ever get together?_

Hey! Well I'm back with a new fanfic caled o0o0o0o0o chocolate kekeke I realy like this one lolz. Also I'm very sorry for those who were reading "You're Real!?!" I cannot continue it because… well… coz I can't think of the next chapter lolz, I'm extremely sorry but I hope you like this fanfic twice has much, and also my a-l-ls don't work for some odd reason so i have replaced it with al so it'll be easier to read, anyways enjoy:

* * *

'Sakura, honey, you're going to be late for your first day of school, and you're going to make me late for work,' Fujitaka said waiting at the door. 'Yeah, just hold on,' Sakura said quickly spreading butter on her toast. 

She put it in her mouth, grabbed her heavy school bag and ran out the door. Sakura and Touya used to live with their mother in another town. Nadeshiko and Fujitaka had a divorce a long time ago but Nadeshiko was recently involved in a car accident and past away. So her son and daughter have gone to Tomeda to live with their father in his apartment.

Sakura looked out the window of her dad's car, watching people walk to school laughing and talking. Sakura had left her friends behind and she was so afraid she wasn't going to make any new ones.

The car stopped in front of the school gates. 'So, here you are, have fun honey,' Fujitaka said with a smile. 'Will you be able to pick me up?' She asked. 'I'm sorry dear, I'll be working late tonight, maybe tomorrow okay sweetie,' Fujitaka told her. He kissed her cheek and she opened the door.

'Bye dad,' Sakura said, closing the blue door. 'Bye honey, have fun,' Fujitaka said driving away. Sakura sighed, has she turned around and faced the humongous school. It was three times bigger than her old one.

She walked through the big iron school gates. The school was extremely clean and the people seemed nice enough, well to Sakura. 'Excuse me; do you know where the office is?' Sakura asked a group of girls.

They looked at her like she was some sort of germ. 'I guess not,' Sakura said with a sigh. 'Excuse me, could you please tell me where the office is?' Sakura asked another group of girls. This group seemed much nicer.

'You must be new here,' one of the girls said. 'Uh… yeah,' Sakura replied with a smile. 'Well, I'm Chiharu,' the girl said smiling, 'and this Naoko and Rika.' 'Nice to meet,' Sakura said bowing, 'I'm Sakura.' 'Yeah, anyways the office is that building over there,' Chiharu told her. 'Thanks a lot!' Sakura said smiling. She ran towards the building waving to them.

'That was mean Chiharu,' Naoko commented waving back at Sakura. 'Oh well, that teaches her not to mess with me,' Chiharu said crossing her arms. 'Yeah!' Rika agreed, also crossing her arms. Naoko shook her head and thought, 'What happened to them.'

Sakura looked at the building; it seemed a bit smal for an office. It was made out of stone, the class rooms where made out of bricks and the smell of cigars came wafting through the door. She thought this was a strict school.

She held onto the cold steel knob and took a deep breath. She was about to push the smal wooden door opened when she heard someone cal out, 'Hey! Don't go in there!' She let go and turned around

A boy with Navy blue hair and big round glasses stood in front of her panting. He lifted up his head and asked, 'where do you think your going?' 'I uh… I was going into the office, why?' Sakura said, looking at this guy.

He let out a laugh, 'Who told you this was the office?' 'Uh... Chiharu, why?' Sakura answered innocently. 'I should have known,' the boy said looking over at Chiharu and Rika sniggering, 'Well this isn't the office. This is where the owner of the school lives.'

'The owner lives in the school?' Sakura asked dumbfounded. 'Well yeah, it's kinda hard to believe isn't it? Anyways you mustn't disturb him, he can get tremendously furious and you don't want to know what happens then,' the boy told her lowering his voice.

'Oh okay then, so where's the office?' Sakura asked. 'Come with me, I'll show you,' he insisted with a smile. 'You're not going to lead me elsewhere are you?' Sakura asked, being extremely cautious about where people take her.

He let out another laugh, 'no no, I'm not like them.' 'Oh okay, good,' Sakura said with a smile. 'Oh, I never introduced myself, my name is Eriol,' the boy said, holding out his hand. 'My name is Sakura,' she said shaking it. 'Welcome to Tomeda grammar high school,' Eriol said with a smile.

Class

Sakura entered her first class. The people in the room were sitting on the tables talking to each other, there was an arm wrestle going on with a group a boys surrounding them. The room looked relatively clean. 'Hey, Sakura, over here!' She heard a familiar voice cal.

She looked around and saw Eriol at the back of the room beckoning her. She walked to him and said, 'hey, are you in this class?' 'Yup, hey, can I see your Timetable?' Eriol asked moving his things to one side. 'Yeah sure,' Sakura said placing her bag on the table.

Eriol scanned through her timetable and smiled, 'I'm in most of your classes!' 'Are you joking?!' Sakura asked joyfully. 'Nope, except one,' Eriol told her. 'Still good,' Sakura said with a big smile. She was overjoyed that she had made her first friend at Tomeda.

After school

Sakura and Eriol walked towards the shops. It was a big street with shops either side of them. 'Wow, this place is pretty cool,' Sakura said to Eriol. 'Yeah it is,' he agreed. 'So do you have a girlfriend or anything?' Sakura asked looking up the street.

'Yeah, her name is Tomoyo, she's the sweetest most beautiful thing in the world,' he said with a smile, his cheeks has a shade of red. 'Aw, how sweet,' Sakura said with a smile. 'Yeah, but she goes to other school and I don't get to see her often,' He told her looking down at the floor.

'Don't worry, there's always a phone,' Sakura said rubbing his back. He laughed, 'yeah I know, but she's always so busy. Sometimes I even wonder if she has forgotten bout me.' Sakura stopped and looked at Eriol, 'how could you think that? I don't think she'll or anyone for that matter would or could forget bout you.'

'Yeah, I guess,' Eriol said looking down at the ground again. 'Come on, lets go,' Sakura said with a smile and they started walking again. Eriol was talking about how he met Tomoyo and Sakura was looking at the shops. 'o0o0o0o0o chocolate!' she exclaimed stopping in front of the shop.

'Yeah, they make the best chocolates there and coffee too,' Eriol told her. 'Come on, let's go in! She said, she grabbed Eriol's risk and pulled him in. 'Wow! There's such a big range of chocolates here,' she said in awe, craving for some.

'Yeah, and it's so expensive too!' Eriol said looking at the prices. 'At least you know it'll taste good,' Sakura added. Eriol nodded with a laugh. 'I just gotta get some!' Sakura exclaimed clasping her hands.

'How may I help you?' a boy asked. Sakura turned around and blushed. 'What a cutie!' she thought. 'Uh… uh….' Sakura didn't know what to say or how to say it. 'Um, we are fine thanks,' Eriol told him. 'Okay sir,' he bowed and walked away.

'Earth to Sakura, hello,' Eriol said waving his hand in front of her face. 'His messy chestnut hair, his sexy amber eyes,' Sakura said in a trance, 'his so cute.' 'Uh yeah… whatever Sakura,' Eriol said.

She shook her head and got back to reality. She watched has he greeted the other customers with a gorgeous smile. He looked realy hot in his work clothes. 'What's his name?' Sakura asked, finaly looking away.

'His name is Syaoran Li and goes to Tomeda high,' Eriol told her. 'Why couldn't my dad put me there!' Sakura said pouting. Eriol laughed, 'at least you met him anyways, are you going to buy anything?'

'Hell yeah! You never know, he might have touched the packet!' She exclaimed making Eriol lose his balance. 'You are one strange girl Sakura,' he said shaking his head. She walked to the counter and gave the little bag to the person.

She left with a smile on her face. Syaoran watched has she walked out the door, her silky hair bouncing. 'She's cute, don't you think?' A girl stood next to him. 'Yup,' He answered watching has she and Eriol crossed the street.

'You like her don't you?' the girl asked with a smirk. 'Yup,' he replied, 'but she's way out of my league, I mean Tomeda grammar school, come on Meiling.' 'Since when was any girl out of your league?' the girl he caled Meiling asked.

He let out a sigh, 'she's probably got a boyfriend too.' 'You won't know until you ask,' Meiling said with a smile. 'Yeah, like I'm going to ask,' he said with a laugh. He went on with his job.

* * *

So? What did you think? Please review and if you got any idea's for future chapters please tell me thank you, until next till, byes. 


	2. chapter 2

hey hey! sorry i took so long to update! i've just started yr 10 and my internet was wasn't so yeah! it's up and running and now i can update! Oh my gosh! I have to thank everyone who reviewed: twilight-star1, Magic Key, Illusion Dragon, FlowerLover, guamgirl, pinaygrrl, dark angel max x5-452 and heheangel kisses! you guys made me so happy! I wanna give you guys a big hug! (_to FlowerLover: it's eaiser for me to write the fanfic if Tomoyo and Syaoran are in a different school... it's kinda like a change... ? lolz sorry to confuse you_) anyways i hope you enjoy this chaper, oh yeah... you know my als dunt work so i'll be replacin it wif al yeah, enjoy:

* * *

Sakura woke up early the next morning to the sound of her loud ringing alarm clock. She couldn't stop thinking about Syaoran. His gorgeous amber eyes, his messy chest nut hair, his sexy body, Sakura could even feel her face burn up.

'Sakura, hurry up, or your going to be late,' her father caled from the bedroom. She let out a sigh has she pushed herself off the bed to get up. Last night, Fujitaka never came home from work until 11 pm and her brother wasn't even home.

After she had finished getting ready, she ran out the door following her dad to the car. 'So how was school yesterday honey?' He asked has he stopped at an intersection. 'Yeah, it was alright,' Sakura answered looking out the window watching the other students say goodbye to there parent's has they left their house.

'Did you learn anything new?' He asked has he turned right. 'No not realy,' answered Sakura pissed off. Wasn't he supposed to ask her those questions yesterday? Not the next morning? She sighed, she will have to get used to this.

He father dropped her off at school and drove off beeping his horn, 'Bye honey, be nice to the kids.' Sakura shook her head, "be nice to the kids"? What, does he think she's 5? She walked through the big iron school gates and looked around for Eriol and her friends.

Anyways on the other side at Tomeda high Syaoran had just walked through the school gates. A huge group of obsessed girls swamped around Syaoran. He shock his head, when will these stupid girls leave him alone. Yeah sure, he enjoyed it at first but it can get very irritating when the al girls are watching your every move.

'Syaoran, my baby, how are you?' A girl squealed. 'Uh, I'm not your baby,' Syaoran answered, trying to get to his friends. 'Oh my god! He spoke to me!' She squealed again, being pushed by the screaming pack of girls.

He finaly reached his friends breathing deeply like he just ran a marathon, twice! Meiling stood up and started bellowing at the group of screaming girls, 'Hey! Get your skanky asses out of here! Scat! Go on, get out!' The girls walked away whispering things about Meiling.

'You know Meiling, you don't have to do that,' Syaoran told her has he sat next to his friends on the silver seats. 'How else are these idiotic girls going to go?' She asked shrugging her shoulders, 'your friends are way to chicken to say anything!'

'Hey! Has it ever occurred to you that we kinda like these girls attention,' Yamazaki stated. 'Yeah, sure, you're the one, who's always complaining about these girls' day in and day out,' said Meiling.

'She's got you there,' Syaoran said with a smile. 'Yeah anyways, what's this I hear about you and this "new" girl?' Yamazaki asked pushing his hair back. 'Uh…' his face went bright red.

'Tell us bout her,' His other friend Sean asked, wanting to get any detail he can. 'Uh… well,' Syaoran started rubbing his head, 'I know she goes to Tomeda grammar school.' 'Oh, Tomeda grammar school, she must be rich,' Yamazaki said with a smile rubbing his hands together.

'Isn't that where Chiharu goes too?' Meiling asked, still thinking about it. 'Man, not her!' Syaoran dropped is head. 'What's so bad about her?' Meiling asked looking down at her now-miserable cousin. 'Everything! You don't know her like I do,' he told her in a whinny tone.

'And that's a good thing,' Yamazaki commented leaning back on the brick wal. Sean nodded in agreement. 'Well I don't find her annoying, she's extremely nice to me,' Meiling stated crossing her arms. The three boys looked at each other and cracked up laughing.

Meiling started to get ticked off, 'what so funny!' 'She's only using you to get to Syaoran,' Sean answered still laughing. 'Hmp, whatever guys,' She said crossing her arms and looking the other way.

'Anyways tell us more about this girl, what does she look like?' Sean asked with a smirk. 'Well, she's got beautiful shoulder length auburn hair, beautiful emerald eyes, nice legs,' Syaoran went into a trance.

'Oh dang, she sound ultra sexy,' Yamazaki said, fantasizing bout this girl. 'And her name would be?' Sean asked turning his hand around has a gesture to go on. Syaoran dropped his head, 'I never said I knew her name.'

Sean and Yamazaki burst out laughing while Syaoran's face grew redder and redder. 'Why don't you ask her out?' Sean asked, wiping the tear from his eye. 'A girl like that would never go out with me,' Syaoran stated with a sigh.

'What do you mean "a girl like that"! You haven't even met her,' Meiling protested. 'Come on, Tomeda grammar school, anyways, that guy she was with is probably her boyfriend. She's way out of my league,' Syaoran told her looking at other way and let out a sigh of disappointment.

'Wow, that's a change, Syaoran is actualy chasing after a girl,' commented Yamazaki with a laugh. 'Yup,' Syaoran said, looking down at his feet. 'Wow, that _is_ a big change,' agreed Sean. 'Yup,' Syaoran looked back up, 'usualy al the girls come running after me, so why isn't this one?'

'Maybe because she's got class, unlike most of these girls here,' Meiling told him, looking around at the other girls rolling up their skirts and telling each other to feel how smooth their legs are.

'Yup, that's Tomeda grammar school for you,' Yamazaki said. 'Maybe she's just shy,' Sean commented, trying to cheer up his friend. 'Uh… yeah, whatever Sean,' Syaoran said, he smiled, 'anyways, what happened yesterday, did I miss anything good?'

after school

'See you guys tomorrow,' Syaoran said waving at Sean and Yamazaki. 'Have fun with your mystery girl,' Sean yelled. 'Oh yeah, for sure,' Syaoran laughed. 'And remember, don't stack it,' Yamazaki said with a wink. Syaoran shock his head and walked with Meiling to the chocolate store.

Syaoran remembered the last time he was chasing after a girl. He was just about to ask her out went he tripped over and made her tip her hot coffee over her new expensive outfit! She started yelling at Syaoran telling him how stupid he was. His friends never let him live it down.

They entered the already-full chocolate store. 'Hey,' their boss greeted them. He is little with short back hair, and a few white ones. He was cubby with a smile on his face. 'Hey Chris,' Syaoran said with a smile. 'Good afternoon sir,' Meiling said bowing.

'Yeah yeah get to your jobs,' Chris, the boss, ordered. 'Yes sir,' Meiling and Syaoran said in unison. They took their bags off in the backroom and put their work shirt on and an apron over it. 'Hope you see her,' Meiling said winking. 'Yeah me too,' agreed Syaoran with rosy cheeks. He opened the door and went on greeting the customers while Meiling swept the place also greeting any customer she came across.

Every time the glass door opened Syaoran's head would shot up and look to see who it was. She was no where to be seen, well not now anyways. He let out a sigh. 'Don't worry, there's still a lot of time,' Meiling said rubbing Syaoran's back, 'and there's always tomorrow.'

Syaoran gave Meiling a weak smile and went on with his work. 'She's probably too busy with her boyfriend,' he thought, walking over to another customer, 'May I help you with anything?'

It was 5 pm, still no sign of the girl. 'In two hours it's closing time, and she's still no where to be seen,' Syaoran thought, looking through the glass door. 'Two hours is a long time you know,' Meiling told him with a smile.

'What are you, a mind reader?' Syaoran asked. Meiling laughed, 'maybe.' The door opened, laughter coming from that way. Syaoran swiftly turned his head to see who it was and saw the beautiful girl standing there, holding the door open to let the old people in.

'At least you know she's polite, go get her tiger,' Meiling said slowly walking away, grabbing the air like a cat. Syaoran shook his head and pretend he never saw her, greeting the other costumers, 'hey, may I help you?'

He watched the beautiful girl from behind the racks. Her face glowed like the sun, her smile making his knees weak. God damn he wanted her so badly. He walked out from behind the racks and towards to the mystery girl.

'Hey, can I help you with anything?' Syaoran asked with a smile. 'Uh … uh… I… uh…' the girl stumbled over her words, her face became has red has a tomato has she looked up at Syaoran. He raised an eyebrow. 'No thanks, we're fine thanks,' the boy, with the big round glasses next to her, answered.

'No problems, if you need any assistance just ask me,' Syaoran said with a wink. 'Uh, yeah,' Sakura said with a smile, slowly cooling down. She watched has he walked over to the other customers, seeing if he looked back.

She let out a sigh. 'What just happened?' Eriol asked Sakura in shock. 'I have no idea,' she whined, 'he probably thinks I'm in special ed.' 'Maybe,' Eriol said looking over at Syaoran.

Sakura hit his arm, 'you're supposed to be supportive.' 'I'm just telling you the truth, in a supportive kind of way,' Eriol said lowing his head. Sakura let out a laugh. 'You going to buy anything?' he asked.

'I'm just going to check things out a little,' Sakura said with a smirk. Eriol laughed, 'whatever you say, Sakura.' She looked around the store, checking if Syaoran looked back to see her but he didn't.

'I'll just get this then,' Sakura said picking up a packet of white chocolate. 'It's your money,' Eriol told her. She went to the counter and bought it. As she walked out of the store she took one last look at Syaoran.

She let out a sigh has they crossed the street, 'he probably doesn't know that I exist.' 'Sure he does, he asked _you_ "can I help _you_ with anything?" See, he knows you exist,' Eriol assured her with a smirk.

Sakura pushed him lightly, 'You know what I mean.' Eriol let out a laugh. She smiled up at him, 'anyways you're probably bored about Syaoran, what about your girlfriend?' He had this big smile on his face and started talking about last night when he caled her.

* * *

hey, how did you like it? tell me everything when you review okay! woOt woOt! and I'll try to update asap! laters guys 


	3. chapter 3

Hey hey, I'm back with a new chapter! woO! Sorry it took so long to update hahaha no much going on and yeah kekeke! And you know what? My all's finally work! WOO! YEAH! Lolz so now it'll be easier to read! Woo! Hahaha thank to all of the people who reviewed:

dark angel chobit army son: _thanks kekeke_

FlowerLover: _lolz sorry, I didn't know you wanted me to send you an email P kekeke but I'll send you one now okays_

Pinaygrrl: _are you filo? Lolz sorry for asking_

cute-mistress-paige: _hahaha blushes thanks_

CuTeLiTtLeTeAdYbEaR: _hey, I hope this chapter is easier for you to read_

Illusion Dragon: _kekeke thanks_

Kenny's grounded all the time: _I hope your bathroom is working now ; P_

cherry-sk8er: _who is the person this story reminds you of?_

Sakura-Angel-Blossom: _lolz this story isn't based on a true story, just something that I wished would happen to me when I liked someone working in a shop hahaha but thanks for the compliment! Makes me so happy!_

Anyways enjoy:

Syaoran woke up early the next morning hearing his cousin's cheery voice.

"Wake up sleepy head," Meiling greeted him with a smile. "I'm awake," he moaned sitting up and pushing his messy hair back. "Are you happy you saw her yesterday?" She asked sitting on the side of his bed.

"Yeah, sorta, I tried not to stare, you know, I don't want to make it obvious I like her," Syaoran told rubbing his weary eyes. Meiling hit his head. "What was that for?" He asked has his rubbed it.

Meiling shook her head, "she probably thinks that you're not interested." Syaoran raised an eye brow, "why would she think that?" "Don't worry, anyways hurry up or you're going to be late," Meiling warned him, getting off his bed.

Later he arrived at the school with all the girls following him like a dog with a bone. He let out a sigh, none of them were her. When he finally got to his friends the girls walked away, not wanting to be yelled at by Meiling.

"So, how did it go yesterday?" Sean asked. "Okay I guess," Syaoran said taking off his bag. "Did you get her name?" asked Yamazaki, eating his breakfast, a piece of toast that went cold. "Nope," Syaoran answered with a sigh.

Anyways back to Tomeda high. "I can't believe that Kaho gave us a detention yesterday," Max, one of Sakura's new friends whined. "And only a few people were being noisy," another friend, Mark, added.

"Anyways, what did you guys do after school?" Max asked with a smile. "Oh nothing much, we just saw Syaoran," Sakura said with a big smile. "And did you do what I told you to do?" Mark asked.

"Uh… no," Sakura laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head. "She looked more like a fish, 'uh… uh... I… uh…'" Eriol said making a fish face and imitating Sakura yesterday. Sakura hit his arm, "I was not like that!"

"Oh sure you weren't Sakura," Mark said laughing. Max started making a fish face and pretended to swim. Sakura chuckled saying, "You guys are so mean!" "Yup," the guys laughed.

During class

Sakura sat down on a seat. She looked around her class, there was nobody she knew. 'I guess I'm sitting alone for now,' Sakura thought has she took out her books. "Hey," she heard a cheery voice say.

She looked up and saw Naoko. Sakura's smiled dropped. "Can I sit here?" Naoko asked. "Uh, yeah, sure," Sakura said, putting her bag on the floor. The teacher came in and greeted the class has she started writing on the board.

During the lesson Naoko said, "Hey, I'm sorry about the building thing the other day." "It's okay," Sakura said, writing down what was on the board. "It's just Chiharu you know, always wanting to be on the top," Naoko said with a smile.

"What about you? Don't you want to be _in the top_?" Sakura asked, dropping her pen on her book. "No, not really, I don't actually care about 'image' and 'popularity'," Naoko told her. "Then, why do you still hang around them?" Sakura asked, turning her body to face Naoko.

"It's because I've known her since we were little kids and I can't leave her now," Naoko said, looking down at her book. Sakura smiled, "that's very sweet." Naoko blushed, "not really. But lately, she's become all bitchy."

"Really? How come?" Sakura asked. "I dunno but she's been dissing me in front of everyone," Naoko confessed, sadness grew in her big eyes. "Why don't you tell her how you feel, maybe then she'll stop," Sakura suggested.

Naoko shook her head, "she won't listen, I guess, I'll just have to put up with it." She sighed then lifted her head up and smiled at Sakura, "thanks for listening; I don't want to seem like a burden or anything."

"No your not," Sakura assured her, "it's nice to be able to talk to someone so mature." Naoko laughed, "Once you get to really know me, I'm not that mature." Sakura smiled, 'she's nothing like Chiharu,' she thought.

After school

"Hey guys, Eriol and I are going down to the shops, wanna come?" Sakura asked with a smile. "Yeah sure, we are going down to the beach anyway," Mark answered, smiling back. "Yup, catch some waves, impress the ladies," Max said with a smirk, pushing his hair back trying to act 'hard core'.

"Sure sure, the only ladies you're going to impress are the old ones," Mark said rubbing Max's head. "Yeah, come on Max, you can't even lay on the board," Eriol added with a laugh.

"You guys are just jealous," Max said pouting. They all started laughing. "Come on, lets go," Mark said. They started walking towards the chocolate store. "Remember what I said okay," Mark told her has they entered the store.

"I don't think I can do this," Sakura said, her heart beating faster and faster. "You can, just remember," Mark said pushing her in. They looked at all the delicious chocolates all packed in bags, some looking beautiful on display. "Yum," Max said licking his lips.

"Here's a tissue," Mark said handing him one. "What for?" Max asked. "To clean yourself up after you finished drooling," Mark said with a smirk. "Yeah yeah, very funny Mark," Max said rolling his eyes.

"Hey, may I help you?" a familiar voice asked. Sakura turned around and looked at the man standing in front of her with a smile. "That's Syaoran?" Mark asked agape. "Yup," Max answer, "Here's a tissue."

"Uh… well… I uh…" Sakura stumbled over her words, blushing. "Actually, my friend SAKURA here was looking for some cheap chocolates," Mark said with a smile. Sakura shook her head thinking about how stupid Mark is. "Yeah, and something with strawberries in it," Max added smiling.

"No problem, we have plenty of cheap chocolates, just follow me," Syaoran said with a smile. She followed him hitting both Mark and Max. He led them to the back of the store. "Well this is the cheapest you can get," Syaoran told her.

"What can you suggest?" Mark asked, stroking his chin making Syaoran raise an eyebrow. "That has caramel in it," Max added. "Uh well, this taste pretty good, and this here is fantastic," Syaoran said holding the packets.

"And your favorite chocolate would be?" Mark asked, taking a step closer to Syaoran, fluttering his eye lashes. Eriol shook his head, 'this was a bad idea,' he thought. "Uh well," he said taking a step back, "I'm a big fan of Macedonia nut covered in chocolate."

"You're joking? Me too!" Sakura exclaim. "We've got something in common then," Syaoran said with a smile, which made Sakura blush. "Yeah yeah, we'll take it!" Mark said grabbing the packets from his hands and pushing Sakura to the front.

"Nice meeting you sir," Eriol said bowing. "Yeah, laters!" Max said pushing Eriol to the front. "What are you doing?" Sakura asked Mark. "We are getting chocolates, what does it look like?" Mark answered. "And why are we buying so many?" She asked giving the money to the person. "Because he touched the packets," Mark told her.

Syaoran stood there starring at the group. "Weird," Meiling said holding her broom. "Yup," he agreed. "At least you know her name," Meiling stated. "Yup," Syaoran said, "Sakura, it's a beautiful name."

He watched has the person behind the counter gave Sakura her change. Has she left she took one last look at Syaoran. He blushed and quickly looked away. "She likes you a lot Syaoran," Meiling commented with a smirk.

"You think?" he asked with a smile has he watched Sakura walk across the street. "Yup, now all you have to do is ask her out," Meiling said. Syaoran laughed, 'why is this so hard?' he thought. He then returned to greeting the customers.

* * *

So… Did you like it? Tell me when you review okay! Thanks and by the way, if you guys want me to send you an email when I update just ask okay and tell me if you have a problem with the format of my fanfic, thank you and have a great time! Oh wait! If anyone knows the name of any of Syaoran's sisters please tell me, thank you! 


	4. chapter 4

Hey hey, did you miss me? I'm back with a new chapter! woOt woOt YAY! Lolz sorry for the long wait, but I hope this chapter will make up for it! Hahaha thanks to all the people who reviewed!

Bikukianimefreak:_ thank you so much for the information ;) very appreciated_

FlowerLover: _kekeke … hope you enjoy this chapter_

yingyangirl: _thanks for their names! D_

Illusion Dragon: (_blushes) awww… your review makes me so happy! I'm so glad you like this fic so much! Hahaha I wanna give you a BIG hug! And thanks for their names!_

midnight fire princess: _awww… (goes even more red) hahaha wow oh my gosh… that's like … WOW! Hahaha wow thank you so much!_

candy44:_ kekeke ;p thanks!_

Pinaygrrl: _lolz … I missed you too! … I think… hahaha writing up this chapter couldn't be the same without your review ;p lolz_

Kekeke… well anyways enjoy!

Sakura woke up early the next morning. She had the packet which had the chocolate inside placed under her alarm clock. She sat up in her bed remembering what had happened yesterday.

She let out a little laugh while shaking her head. Her friends were so weird, at least she said something other than 'uh…' and 'I…'. She got out of bed and went to the shower. After she finished she found her father asleep on the table with a cup of coffee next to him.

The coffee was cold, how long has he been like this? Should Sakura wake him up? She just stood there wondering what she should do. Then she deicide to make breakfast, he will wake up in due time.

When she finished she place a plate with toast and butter next to her father and a nice hot cup of coffee. She waited, has she bit into her toast, for him to wake up. Tick tock tick tock. It was nearly time for them to go, Tick tock tick tock.

Should she wake him up? Tick tock tick tock. The ticking of the clock irritated Sakura. She couldn't take it anymore; she didn't want to be held responsible for her fathers delay to work.

"Father, father," Sakura said poking him with the other side of the butter knife. "Huh? What?" He said slowly opening his eyes. He saw Sakura's face and screamed. He picked up a butter knife and pointed it at Sakura.

"Who are you?" He asked walking around the table; Sakura was walking around on the opposite side with her hands up. "I'm you're daughter, Sakura Kinomoto," she said, afraid that something bad might happen.

He had a look of madness in his eyes. He stood there glaring at her for a while. Sweat ran down Sakura's trembling face. She swallowed looking at her father, "its Sakura dad," she repeated.

"Huh? Sakura?" He said squinting his eyes, "Oh, Sakura," he started laughing and placed the knife on the table, "sorry, I didn't recognize you." "Uh yeah, whatever dad," Sakura said, relieved. "Oh my god! Look at the time!" He said and he rushed to his room and got changed.

Anyways at Tomeda high Syaoran finally got to his friends with a big smile on his face. "Why are you so happy?" Yamazaki asked. "I got her name!" Syaoran exclaim. "What? You're joking me right?" Sean asked standing up.

"Nope," Syaoran smiled. "So, what is it!" Sean and Yamazaki said in unison. "Her name is Sakura," Syaoran answered. "Sakura who?" Yamazaki asked. Syaoran dropped his head, "I never said I knew her last name."

Yamazaki and Sean started laughing. "Hey, don't worry, at least you got her name," Meiling said rubbing his back. "Yeah! And I'm really happy bout that," Syaoran said with a smile.

At the chocolate shop

Syaoran happily greeted the customers hoping Sakura would come sooner rather than later. "You seem pretty happy today," Chris commented. "Yes sir," Syaoran replied with a huge smile on his face. "Keep it up son, you are the kind of employee I want working here," Chris told him patting Syaoran on the back. "Yes sir!"

The door opened and he saw Sakura walk in shining like an angel with the group of boys that came in yesterday. "Good luck," Meiling said, has she continued to sweep. He walked up to her with a big smile.

"Hey, can I help you with anything ma'am?" Syaoran asked. "Look, he called you ma'am!" said on of the boys nudging her. "Mark," Sakura said hitting him, she faced Syaoran and said, "Yeah, I was wondering would you like to-" "Syaoran! Honey!" Chiharu came storming into the store and attached herself to Syaoran.

"Uh… Chiharu, what are you doing here?" Syaoran said, pushing her off his arms. "I came to see you silly," she said hitting his shoulder, she wrapped her arms around his neck and asked, "so what are you doing tonight, sexy."

Sakura and her friends watched has Chiharu smothered Syaoran. "That's really none of your business, Chiharu," Syaoran told her, removing her arms from him. "I can make it my business," Chiharu drew circles with her finger around Syaoran's chest.

"Chiharu, please, I'm working here, I've got customers," Syaoran said, pushing her hand away. Chiharu turned around and saw Sakura still standing there, "Uh… you're still here. Can't you see my Syaoran and I are busy at the moment?"

Sakura took a step forward, "Your Syaoran?" "Yeah, my Syaoran, got a problem with it, bitch,' Chiharu asked. "Yeah, I got a problem with it," Sakura told her, taking another step forward. "Sakura!" Mark said, grabbing her arm. She just shook it off.

"Good, live with it," Chiharu said, hugging Syaoran's arm "because he'll never be yours, I'll make sure of it." Sakura's fist was shaking, 'calm down Sakura, calm down, she's not worth it,' Sakura kept telling her self mentally.

"Syaoran will never be interested in some _innocent_ little girl like you!" Chiharu said laughing. Sakura looked down at the floor, her fist shaking more and more. Mark held onto her hand and whispered into her ear, "Don't let her get to you."

Sakura smiled and looked up at Chiharu. Syaoran just stood there, not knowing what to do or say. "You, stay out of this," Chiharu told Mark in a harsh tone. "Hey! Don't talk to Mark like that!" Sakura told her.

"I can talk to him anyway I like, got it bitch,' Chiharu stated, letting go of Syaoran's hand and taking a step closer to Sakura. "You know, I don't need this from you, I'm out," Sakura said. Has she walked past Chiharu she flashed her hand in front of Chiharu's face. "0o0o0o0o0o," Max and Mark said, has they followed Sakura out the door, with Eriol not far behind.

Chiharu stood there with her mouth _wide_ open. "What do you think your doing?" Syaoran asked in a harsh tone. "That was cruel, you really scooped down low this time," Naoko said. "Who asked for you opinion, you super geek!" Chiharu said and smiled like she had achieved something great.

"Yeah! Super geek!" Rita repeated with a laugh. "You've changed a lot Chiharu, and I don't think I want to be your friend anymore," Naoko finally said. "What? You're ditching me!" Chiharu asked.

"Yeah, got a problem? Well live with it," Naoko said has she walked out the door. "Oh my god! How embarrassing! You didn't see a thing!" Chiharu told Syaoran. "I saw a lot more"' Syaoran said with a smirk. "Argh! Lets go, Rita," Chiharu said walking out the door with Rika trying to walk next her

Syaoran shook his head, 'I blew my chance,' he thought. "What was that about?" Chris asked watching the girls scurrying away. "I have no idea," Syaoran told him. "Alright, get back to work!" Chris ordered. "Yes sir!"

Sakura was down at the beach watching the waves. "Today was not what I expected," Sakura said, looking at the waves roll in. "Today was nothing like what anyone expected," Eriol said kicking the sand. Mark sat next to Sakura and said, "for what it's worth, I thought you were great when you stood up to Chiharu like that."

"Really?" Sakura asked smiling at her friend. "Yeah," He told her smiling back; he had a light shade of pink on his cheeks. "Hey, uh Sakura," a girl said from behind. Sakura looked back and saw Naoko.

"I'm really sorry about what happened today," Naoko told her. "No, it's alright, you didn't do anything," Sakura said with a smile. "But that's it, I could have done something," Naoko told her fiddling with her hands, "but I just want to tell you, Chiharu acts that way towards you because she's jealous."

Sakura and Mark looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Jealous of me? Why would anyone be jealous?" She asked with a laugh. "She thinks that Syaoran likes you," Naoko confessed.

Sakura's cheeks flushed and Mark's smiled became a frown, both looking at Naoko wondering, 'could this be true?' Sakura let out a little laugh, "he thinks Syaoran likes me? He probably doesn't know I exist!" "Don't be so sure about that," Naoko said with a smile.

So… did this chapter make up for the long wait? Lolz tell me when you review okays, thanks so much… and by the way… I wanna say hello to all my Australian readers! … If I have any lolz… where do you come from anyways? Lolz byes.


	5. chapter 5

Hey hey, I'm here again with a new chapter! Sorry it took so long to update, I've got so much homework and assignments to do plus I've got exams and life ain't going so well. Anyways, onto my reviewers! Man you guys make me so happy!

LupineLightning-IllusionDragon: _awww… you're so sweet! Your making me blush! Lolz I'm so glad you enjoy this fanfic so much!_

FlowerLover:_ it's nice to know you're against mark liking Sakura … I think? Lolz you're so cute!_

cherryxxblossom: _well I was going to wish you a quick recovery but by the time you read this… you would have recovered from your sickness but hey… at least you get to eat chocolate now! and you never know … maybe something like this will happen to you … without the Chiharu part! yeah, go Canada! Lolz_

cherry sk8er: _lolz yes it is very cute! I'm from Australia too! Gimme 5! Lolz! Yes … I think you know that_

dbzgtfan2004: _yup this is a very cute story … I hope lolz. Yeah! Syaoran and Sakura forever! Even though I want to break em up! Lolz jokes jokes… SxS 4eva … until I think of a new fic to break em up! Mwhahahaha … lolz joking._

inuyashafreak89: _hahahaha! Man your funny! Maybe I could put some Chiharu bashing in this fic? You like? Lolz_

Pinaygrrl: _lolz yes I finally continued! _

Catteninlove: _aww! You're so sweet! Kekeke … it's nice to know I can make people feel like they are in heaven! Lolz woo!_

somedayiwillwrite: _why thank you, I'm sure you write good too!_

Well here's the new chapter! I made it extra long to make up for the long wait! Enjoy!

* * *

The next morning Syaoran sat in his huge bed rubbing his head. Memories of yesterday flowed through his head has he remembered what happened. When he saw Sakura he couldn't help but smile. 'What a girl,' he thought, 'she's cute, sweet, and can stand up to Chiharu, she's perfect!'

His thoughts of Sakura were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Uh, yes, come in," Syaoran told the person, sitting up straight with a serious look on his face. Meiling entered, "good morning Syaoran," she greeted with a smile.

Syaoran let out a sigh, "I thought you were someone else." Meiling raised an eyebrow, "I don't think Sakura knows you leave here." Syaoran slipped off the bed in surprise, is Meiling that dense?

"I wasn't thinking about Sakura," he scolded. "Well so-rry," Meiling said sarcastically, holding her hands up in the air. "I thought you were Yelan," he told her, looking down at the floor. The thought of her coming down to Tomeda gave him chills up his spin.

"And why is that a bad thing? You haven't seen her in like 3 years Syaoran," Meiling told him sitting down on his bed. "I know, and that's the way I prefer it. Why do you think I wanted to move here?" Syaoran asked has sadness grew in his big amber eyes.

"Oh," was Meiling's reply. The room grew silent as they sat and pondered. The quietness irritated Meiling; she just had to say something, "anyways." Syaoran looked up at her. "Today is another working day, you'll get to see Sakura," Meiling commented with a comforting smile, "hopefully nothing to drastic will happen."

On to Sakura. Her father couldn't drop her off so she had to walk to school today. Ever since she came to live in Tomeda, she felt so isolated in the apartment. He father is always busy at work. She even wonders if he has anytime for her.

Anyways her brother's room has been the same since they moved in. Touya's been at his girlfriend's house ever since. He was extremely happy that he moved to Tomeda; he would be much closer to his girlfriend. Fujitaka also noticed his absence.

Sakura said to her dad that since he was spending most of his free-time over at her house he should live there and not here. Fujitaka told her that it may not last and if they ever break it off, he wants Touya to know his always welcome home.

Anyways when Sakura was walking to school she was companied by Mark. "Hey, Sakura! Wait up!" He called running towards her. She turned around with a smile. His cheeks flushed at the sight of her cheery face.

"Good morning Sakura," he greeted her in a joyful tone. "Good morning Mark, how are you?" She asked, still wearing a smile. "I'm great, and you?" Mark asked, looking at Sakura's glowing face. "Yeah, I'm pretty good, thanks."

'Yesterday was wild,' Mark commented with a smile. Sakura couldn't forget the conversation she had with Naoko after she left the store: _"She thinks that Syaoran likes you," Naoko confessed. Sakura let out a little laugh, "she thinks Syaoran likes me? He probably doesn't know I exist!" "Don't be so sure about that," Naoko said with a smile._

"Yeah, I mean, who would have thought that Chiharu would be jealous of me," Sakura said. Mark looked into her mesmerizing emerald eyes and found him self saying, "it's not that hard to believe."

Both of them blushed, quickly looking away from each other. 'You said that a little _too_ loud, Mark,' he thought has he kicked himself mentally, 'keep your thoughts to yourself.' Sakura had a little smiled on her face, 'that's sweet,' she thought.

"Uh, Sakura?" a bold deep voice said. Sakura recognized it and it certainly wasn't Syaoran. She turned around with a blush. Mark's jaw dropped again, 'not another one,' he found himself thinking.

"David, hi, what brings you here?" Sakura asked, hoping that he wouldn't notice her red cheeks. "To see my favorite girl, is that a crime?" he asked with a gorgeous smile that made Sakura's heart melt.

He took a look at Mark and said in a jokingly manner, "You've replaced me already?" Sakura laughed, "No no, this is one of my new friends, Mark, Mark this is my ex-boyfriend David."

Her ex-boyfriend? Mark was totally jealous of this guy, he didn't notice but when he was shaking David's hand he squeezed it very hard. David quickly withdrew his hand shaking it, "wow! You're pretty strong."

"Yeah, whatever," Mark said rolling his eyes. David smiled; he knew that Mark was jealous; he could have a bit of fun with this. "Anyways Sakura, I'm staying here for awhile, I'll catch you after school or something?" he said. "Yeah sure, I'll see you later," Sakura replied.

He walked away waving. "You never told anyone you had an ex-boyfriend,' Mark commented. "I told Eriol," Sakura replied, her cheeks still rosy. "So, why did you guys break up?" Mark asked has he starting walking towards the school.

"Uh, I think because I was moving here, or was it because of something else?" She said thinking about it, she couldn't think of the right answer. "That's pretty weird," Mark commented. "Mark!" Sakura exclaimed smacking his head in a jokingly way.

Mark laughed, "It's true though." Sakura laughed, smiling at Mark. They both entered the huge school searching for Max and Eriol. "Where are they?" Sakura asked, walking around the school again.

"I dunno, they're usually always early," Mark answered. He thought this would be a great opportunity to get to know Sakura a little bit more. "Do you want to sit down?" Mark asked with a hopeful smile.

"Yeah sure," Sakura replied returning the smile. They sat on a silver seat under a beautiful cherry blossom tree. Mark admired her beauty has he gazed at her glowing face. "What?" she asked with a laugh. "Huh? Uh… nothing, I thought I saw a fly or something on your face," Mark quickly answered.

Sakura laughed. They both look out to the quad watching the people play handball, the girls dancing, some walking around. Couples kissing each other and hugging. It was beautiful here. It reminded her of David.

What made him come here anyway? And where is he staying? "What are you thinking about?" Mark asked, still looking out to the quad. "Uh, I was just thinking about David," Sakura answered as her cheeks became rosy.

"David!" Mark looked deep into her eyes, raged, "I thought you broke up! What! Do you still have feelings for him!" "No! I don't, and it's nothing you should get all mad about!" Sakura said. "Huh? Oh sorry, I didn't mean it that way," Mark told her, looking down at his shoes, "I had something else on my mind."

"What is it?" Sakura asked looking down at her depressed friend. "I'd rather not talk about it," Mark answered lifting his head up, still avoiding eye contact. "Okay, but I'm always here for you, so whenever you're ready you can tell me," Sakura assured him smiling, which seemed to make his spirit soar.

After school

Sakura found out that Eriol and Max had come late to school because they thought it was the weekends. "So, do you wanna go to the chocolate shop?" Sakura asked with a smirk. "Yeah, sure, if you guys wanna go?" Naoko replied with a smile.

Naoko had joined Sakura's group after she left Chiharu. Chiharu pleaded Naoko to come back but she refused. "Yeah sure! You can see me surf!" Max exclaimed. "I saw you surf yesterday and you surf like my grandpa!" Naoko laughed.

"Wow! Is you're grandpa a great surfer?" Max asked with stars in his eyes. Naoko nearly fell over. "You're so stupid!" Mark said hitting his head. "What?" Max asked turning to face Mark, "you wanna start me, huh punk!"

Sakura laughed, "Maybe you _could_ get lessons, your surfing is kinda rusty." "That's true," Eriol laughed. "But I can't afford it," Max whinnied, dropping his head. "Maybe you could get a job at the chocolate store, help Sakura out a bit," Mark laughed.

"Why don't you? You'll score some points," Max told him with a smirk. Mark blushed furiously and put Max into a headlock and gave him a noogie while whispering, "Shut up, would you!"

They all walked to the chocolate store. Just when they were about to answer someone called out, "hey Sakura! Wait!" everyone turned around to see who it was and it just happened to be David. "Oh David hi," Sakura greeted walking towards him. She noticed he was wearing Tomeda high school uniform, "how come you're wearing that?"

David looked down at his clothes, "oh I thought you noticed before," He laughed, "Sakura, you're still the same." "Yeah it's only been like a week David," Sakura said with a smile, "when you said you were staying for a while, how long did you mean?"

"Uh, a few months, maybe more," David answered rubbing is head, "I go to Tomeda high. Hey, do you wanna hang out?" "She's with us!" Mark told him defensively. Max smacked his head, "be nice!" "Well I'm out with my friends," Sakura told him.

"But you can join us if you want," Naoko offered with a smile. "I would like that, thanks." They all entered the chocolate store, Mark eyeing the smiling David. Syaoran approached them with a big smile, "hey, may I help you with anything?"

"Uh, we are fine thanks," Sakura answered blushing. Syaoran smiled and said with great enthusiasm, "you were great yesterday! I loved it when you stood up to Chiharu like that, not many girls can to that, not even boys can do that!" "Well, I'm not like every girl," Sakura said with a flirtatious smile.

Syaoran laughed, "I can see that! Oh yeah, you were also saying something before Chiharu came in 'I was wondering would you like to…' you never got to finish it off," Syaoran said smirking, leaning against the wall.

Sakura blushed, "Well I was saying, uh…" Just at that moment David stood next to her. "Oh, Syaoran, you work here?" David asked with a smirk. Syaoran frowned and stood up straight, "yeah." "Nice," David commented nodding his head in approval, "I bet there are heaps of girls that come here just to see you."

Syaoran looked down at the blushing Sakura with a smile and answered, "Yeah, they do." David laughed and put his arm around Sakura's shoulder and said, "Well not my Sakura." Sakura felt like falling into a deep hole and the hatred Syaoran had for David grew stronger.

"Like she said, she's not like every girl," Syaoran commented, not wanting to look at Sakura, "anyways if you need any help just give me a shout." Syaoran walked away, greeting the other customers and Sakura hit David.

"Ouch! What was that for?" David asked, rubbing his arm. Sakura shook her head, "I'm just going to get a few things." Sakura grumpily grabbed a few packs and paid for it. Syaoran watched has Sakura walked out of his life.

"Isn't that David?" Meiling asked holding onto her broom. "Yup," Syaoran replied, fire in his eyes. "Wasn't he with Sakura?" Meiling asked. "Yup," Syaoran dropped his head, "his Sakura's boyfriend."

Meiling jumped back, "no way!" "Yeah, didn't you just see! I have no chance against him. Might has well give up," Syaoran said and he gloomily went back to greeting the customers.

* * *

Hey! Well I hope you enjoyed it and yeah! Remember to review kz! And I love you all! 


	6. chapter 6

Hey hey hey! I am so sorry for taking ages to update! I've been so busy with assignments, homework, exams and Rock Eisteddfod, so most of my weekends have been taken away! But it's all good coz I made it to the Grand Finals! yay! wish me luck for Friday yeah? Coz I wanna come first! Cheer for St Andrews College! Woo! Lolz Anyways thank you to all my reviewers! Man you make writing this fanfic fun! Lolz

**CherryChik:** _I hope this chapter is long enough for ya! Lolz … but sorry there's another cliffy! sorry mate_

**Sakura-jr17:** _wow… your like multitalented man … I wish I could break someone's arm in three places! Hows the guy now? Hopefully he has moved on, but he has no right to kiss you! Bumhole! I'd smack him too!_

**LupineLighting-IllusionDragon: **_thanks man! hopefully Syaoran won't up on Sakura! Lolz … it's my fanfic and I don't even know if he will! I hope you enjoy this chapter though!_

**FlowerLover:** _are you still glaring? LOLZ hey, are you the one I helped with the maths? was i any help? I hope so! Coz I'm pretty stupid myself!_

**Lil-Sakura-Angel:** _lolz yes, David is mean, but I'm meaner coz I'm the author! Mwhahahaha!_

**Pinaygrrl:** _lolz yes, my fanfic does suck, thank you. LOLZ JOKES! But my fanfic is very evil!_

**Bikukianimefreak:** _and I love your review! Thank you mate!_

**SakuraKino:** _aww … thanks mate! Sorry I took so long to update!_

**Sakura-Angel-Blossom:** _lolz! Thanks for your review! It was hilarious! I hope you went well in your Mock exams! What is a mock exam anyways? Does it have to do with legal studies?_

**VampireJazzy:** _lolz yup, I finally updated! p! hope you enjoy it!_

**Lisa:** _ahahaha … sorry mate, I forgot your penname coz I cant find your review! … wait you did review this right? Or did you review medium? Lolz anyways HI! lolz_

Well I hope you enjoy:

* * *

Sakura woke up the next morning remembering what happened yesterday. She buried her head in her pillow, 'He probably thinks that David's my boyfriend!' she thought. She wished she could turn back time and fix it up but it's already done. 

She lifted up her head and looked at her clock, it was 9:30. She was supposed to meet her friend at the chocolate shop so they could go down to the beach. She didn't really wanna go to the chocolate, not after what happened yesterday.

She forced her self to get up. At tortoise speed she walked to the bath too have a shower. Has the cool watered ran down her body she couldn't stop thinking about yesterday. She thought a little before David came.

"… _Oh yeah, you were also saying something before Chiharu came in "I was wondering would you like to", you never got to finish it off,' Syaoran said smirking, leaning against the wall._

Sakura smiled, maybe he did like her, or maybe she just wanted to think that. She shook her head and continued to wash herself thinking that she was stupid for even thinking that she could have a chance. She turned off the water and wiped herself off.

Later on she was walking towards the chocolate shop, looking down at the floor still thinking about yesterday. "Hey Sakura, you finally made it!" Mark said with a smile. She looked up and saw Eriol, Naoko, Mark and Max sitting at a table drinking chocolate milkshakes.

"Hey guys," she said trying to sound happy. "We bought you a strawberry Milkshake," max said holding it out. "Thanks," she smiled weakly. "Oh, are you still thinking about yesterday?" Naoko asked rubbing her back.

"Yeah, kinda," Sakura answered with a sigh, "but I'm not going to beat myself up about it." "You know, I would have thought that the other guy would be feeling really bad, not you,' Said Max scratching his head. Mark smacked the back his head.

Syaoran watched from inside the shop. He saw Sakura smiling and laughing with her friends, 'why do I feel so bad, this has happened to you before,' he thought. "Hey, stop starring and get back to work," Chris ordered walking past to get to a customer. "Yes sir, what would you like me to do?" He asked standing up straight.

Chris turned around and walked back to Syaoran, "go over to the table you were just starring at and collect their glasses, don't slack off just because you got 5 minutes left," Chris told him patting his shoulder, "and while you're at it, why don't you ask that girl out." Syaoran took a step back in shock, "whaa…!"

"Hey, it's obvious you like her," Chris told him with a smirk. Syaoran blushed and looked down at the floor thinking about Sakura's smile. 'Now hurry up,' Chris hit his back to motion to get out there. Syaoran swallowed and walked over to the door, feeling butterflies in his stomach.

He slowly opened it taking a step outside. His heart was beating fast and his hand was shaking. He approached the table and was a bit stunned to see that David wasn't even there. "Are you guys finished?" he asked pointing to the glasses.

"Uh yeah," they said standing up and pushing their chairs in. "No no, you can stay here longer if you wish," he told them waving his hands to tell them to stay, "would you like anything else?" "Uh yes," Max said with a smirk, "Sakura here would like a kiss."

Sakura and Syaoran both looked at each other blushing. "A… kiss?" Syaoran asked uneasily, raising an eye brow. "Yeah, don't you give 'em?" Max asked. Everyone felt like hitting Max's head. "Well yeah, I do but…" "Well, can you please give Sakura one," he asked again.

Syaoran's face was like a tomato, "a… kiss?" he repeated still starring into Sakura's eyes. "Yeah, it's a chocolate," Max said with a big smile. Everyone dropped there heads shaking it, thinking what an idiot Max was. Syaoran laughed, "Oh you meant the Chocolate Kiss, I thought you meant like kiss kiss," Syaoran thought about what he said and stopped smiling.

"Uh, yeah, I'll go get it," he said, quickly turning around in an attempt to get away has fast as he could, only to find himself bumping into a co-worker who was holding cups of coffee. She ended up spilling the coffee all over her work shirt and apron and Syaoran was apologizing repeatedly.

Chris was watching from inside, shaking his head. 'How embarrassing, his such a klutz,' Chris thought has he went back to his work. Syaoran swiftly went inside and sighed. Sakura and her friend couldn't stop laughing.

"Man his hilarious!" Max laughed louder, "you sure know how to pick 'em!" He stood up and started imitating Syaoran, making everyone laugh even more. "Oh man! I can't breath! I can't breath!" Naoko tried to say over her laughs, clutching her stomach coz it started to hurt.

Syaoran stood in front of the selves and picked out a packet of _chocolate_ kisses. He held onto them, thinking about what a fool he must have looked like just then. He didn't want to face them again, especially Sakura! He was too embarrassed! He took a deep breathe in and thought, 'this is your job! It could have happened any day! Just get out there and give her the kisses, it can't be that hard, can it?'

He sighed and turned towards the door. He could see some of the costumers still laughing about it. He finally walked outside, looking at Sakura's group, trying to hold in their laughter.

He hoped so much that he wouldn't embarrass himself again, but wishes don't always come true! He found himself stumbling over a chair and flooring to he ground, hearing the laughter and snickering from the customers. 'This isn't my day,' he thought, looking up, finding himself lying under a table.

"Are you alright man?" a little kid asked, looking under the table. "Yeah, I'm fine kiddo," Syaoran said has he picked himself up. He apologized to the little boy mothers, she just laughed and told him that it was fine. He smiled at her and apologized again, before walking over to Sakura's table.

"Sorry for the wait, that'll be $4.50 please," Syaoran said, giving her the Kisses. While Sakura was getting out her purse everyone tried their best to hold in their laugher, only letting out sorts and coughs.

"Here you go," Sakura said, giving Syaoran the exact change, also trying her hardest to keep in the laughs. Syaoran's face went red and he thanked her, before running off inside, hoping that nothing humiliating will happen.

Syaoran walked over to Chris holding out the money, "you survived you last 5 minutes," Chris commented. Syaoran nodded panting. "You and your cousin can leave," Chris said with a smile. "Bye Chris, have fun!" Meiling said with a smile. "Bye Meiling, take care of your cousin," Chris said with a smirk.

They both went to the back room and took off their work clothes; underneath they were wearing swimmers and boardies. Meiling starred laughing has she hung her apron up. "What's so funny?" Syaoran asked pouting.

"You, just then! Wow, I never knew you were that clumsy!" Meiling laughed, "You really impressed her!" Syaoran's face went red, "that was so embarrassing!" Meiling rubbed his back, "come on, we are going to meet the guys at the beach."

They walk down to the beach meeting the guys. Meiling was telling them what happened with Syaoran and the girl. They all cracked up laughing, rolling around in the sand. "Oh dang Syaoran! You're such an idiot!" Yamazaki laughed.

"Yeah thanks," Syaoran said looking around the beach. Suddenly he hit Yamazaki and said pointing to a group, "look, that's her!" "What?" Sean jumped on Yamazaki and looked. "That's Sakura! There! The one who's running after the guy!" Syaoran said cheerfully.

"Oh dang! She's hot!" Sean exclaimed. "I know aye, wow! Go Syaoran you horn dog!" Yamazaki cheered, howling, giving a hi-5. 'Go talk to her!' Sean encouraged. "What? No way? She'll probably think I'm a freak!" "I think she already does!" Yamazaki laughed.

Sakura sat on her towel next to Naoko panting, "bum hole." Max sat down next to her getting out his drink, "thanks." Naoko laughed. "You know, I reckon that Syaoran likes you!" Max commented.

Sakura laughed, "And what makes you think that?" "Well," Sean said lying next to her, "see his reaction when I told him you wanted a Kiss, his was acting all shy and embarrassed," Sean explained. "Wouldn't you?" Sakura said, trying to prove that he doesn't like her.

"Well not really, because I would know that Kiss is a chocolate," Sean told her with a smile, "and see the way he acted after he said "Oh you meant the Chocolate Kiss, I thought you meant like kiss kiss" he likes you man!"

Sakura smiled thinking about it, maybe Sean was right, maybe he really did like her! She laughed "maybe!" "That's good because his just over there," Sean said pointing at him. Sakura looked over and blushed.

She saw the two guys he was with waving at her with big, goofy looking smiles. She laughed and waved back. Syaoran was shaking his head at the two. "Hey! Guys! Come over here! My friend SAKURA wants to talk to Syaoran!' Sean yelled out to them.

…to be continued…

yup yup … to be continued. Mwhahahaha I'm so evil! Hopefully it won't take as long as before to update! don't forget to review! Thanks!


	7. chapter 7

Hey! New chapter! I'm very sorry for the long wait! Again, my internet studdef up, then my computer stuffed up, that my dad formatted the computer so I lost everything! At least I thought I lost everything! And plus I have my school certificate to study for! Wish me luck everyone! Coz I really need it! And bloody boy problems! ahem yes I'll stop talking about my boring life! ANYways yes thank you to those who reviewed!

**Pinaygrrl:** _ah-ha! I don't think you're supposed to, but for me just naming the reviewers isn't enough! Ah-ha! I'm like real stupid! But anyway thank you! smiles_

**Interestedsaku: **_Hey! Mate! What's up! See, I updated! I hope you like this chapter!_

**LupineLighting-IllusionDragon:** _LOLZ! I'm glad you found a fic that has everything you love! … but maybe later on you might not like it! evil laugh_

**FlowerLover**_ Yay! I'm glad! Coz usually when I help someone, I'm usually wrong or don't explain it right! Lolz why am I still talking about that now? It's been ages! Lolz your cool!_

**Lil-Sakura-Angel:** _wow! You sure are going to enjoy this chapter! At least I hope so!_

**Ffgirl-07:** _smiles thanks mate!_

**xKawaiixIndox: **_LOLZ! Thanks mate! I never knew that chapter would have such an effect! Lolz!_

**SakuraKino:** _lolz! Maybe you could be there! You can be his co-worker! Lolz!_

**Sakura-jr17:** _lolz! He better have moved on! So what happened when you met him again? Was he nice? Lolz, and thank you!_

**Sakura-Angel-Blossom:** _LOLZ! Well Syaoran can't help being a klutz! It makes the fic more funnier! I hope!_

**Flowermaidenglacia:** _smiles thanks mate!_

**BabyPenguin:** _LOLZ! No I don't think the chocolate kiss part was supposed to be "romantic"! Well I hope you haven't died yet! LOLZ_

By the way, very VERY big apology about my last chapter! Towards the end I got confused about Syaoran's friends and Sakura's! So I accidentally called Max Sean! I'm very sorry if this cause any inconvenience! Anyways enjoy:

Recap: _'…he likes you man!' Max said. Sakura smiled thinking about it, maybe Max was right. She laughed and said, 'maybe!' 'That's good because his just over there,' Max said pointing at him. Sakura looked over and blushed. _

_She saw the two guys he was with waving at her with a big smile. She laughed and waved back. Syaoran was shaking his head. 'Hey! Guys! Come over here! My friend SAKURA wants to talk to Syaoran!' Max yelled to them._

* * *

Sakura hit Max, "What do you think you're doing!" Max laughed wanting to see the results of the he made, "I'm inviting them over, what? It's good to make friends and you need them!" Sakura hit his head; feeling a little offended and said, "I've got enough friends' thank you very much!"

Sean and Yamazaki looked at each with big smiles, delighted that they are going to meet Syaoran's girlfriend-to-be. They quickly scrambled up and sprinted towards Sakura like they were racing in the Olympics. They both leaped, skidded across the sand and just stopped in front of Sakura and her friends.

Sakura, Max, Mark, Naoko and Eriol were all very impressed by that, all thinking that if it were them, they would totally fall head first! They both kneeled down in front of Sakura with big smiles on their faces. "Hey I'm Yamazaki!" he introduced himself, still wearing that goofy smile, "and this is Sean!"

"Wow! You're hot!" Sean exclaimed making Sakura giggle, "Thanks, I think." "Are you aware that Syaoran talks about you all the time?" Sean asked with a smirk. Sakura blushed, "he does?" Yamazaki and Sean nodded in unison.

"Hey! I don't talk about her _all_ the time," Syaoran corrected them from behind. The both pouted in disappointment, knowing their fun was over. "Sorry if my Friends are annoying you," Syaoran said, rubbing the back of his head. Sakura let out a laugh, 'No no, it's alright, it's good to make friends,' she found herself saying. 'Oh my god! I sound like Max!' Sakura thought has she kicked herself mentally.

Syaoran raised an eyebrow smirking. Sakura could feel her cheeks going red, 'could I sound any more like a dork!' "Wait!" Max suddenly said grabbing everyone's attention, "did you say you don't talk bout Sakura all the time?"

Syaoran nodded slowly, afraid of what he was going to say because he recognized him has the guy who asked him to get the kiss for Sakura. Syaoran cringed at the memories, 'yeah very smooth Syaoran.'

"So you're admitting that you do talk about Sakura," Max smirked, along with Yamazaki and Sean, all wondering what his response would be. Syaoran just stood there, looking at Max blankly, then at Sakura and back and Max, trying to think of reasonable reason.

Sakura hit Max, "haven't you embarrassed him enough today?" "No," Max mumbled crossing his arms. Sakura looked up at Syaoran smiling, who was very embarrassed. He then looked around the spot they were in looking for something.

He turned to Sakura, "so where's David?" "Huh?" Sakura said shocked dropping her head. 'He must still think that his my boyfriend! _Great!_' She quickly lifted up her head, "sorry, I have no idea."

"Oh, well tell him I said hi okay," Syaoran told her, with no expression on his face. "Yeah, sure," Sakura replied, with a hopeful look on her face, letting out a quiet sigh. Sakura wanted so bad to tell him that David wasn't her boyfriend.

"Well I better get back over there, my cousin, Meiling, is waiting for me, it was nice meeting you," Syaoran said holding out his hand. Sakura looked at it for a second, blushing, wondering what she was supposed to do. Then it hit her, 'Oh my god! I'm going to touch his hand!' she thought excitedly.

She shook his hand and smiled up at him, '"it was nice meeting you too, Syaoran!" Syaoran smirked and asked, "How do you know my name anyways?" Sakura let go of his hand and started panicking!

What would she say! She can't tell him that Eriol told her or he'll know that she likes him! He doesn't have a name tag so where did she get his name! She thought about it has she tried not to panic about it.

'Oh wait!' "You know when I was in the store the other day, with David, he uh… he said your name! And yeah?" Sakura quickly said, it looked like she already had been sun-burnt. Syaoran laughed, "yeah sure, whatever Sakura," he said playfully.

"And how do you know my name!" Sakura asked with a smirk trying to catch him out. Syaoran let out another laugh, "your friend was just saying you're name." "Oh yeah," Sakura said looking down at the floor, embarrassed, thinking that she should have used that excuse which was so obvious!

Syaoran laughed, "Well I better get going, see you soon." Sakura watched him walked away. She let out a sigh and Naoko started laughing, "That was close!" "Yeah," Sakura agreed with a smile.

"Hey, we better get going too," Yamazaki said with a big smile. "Yeah and here's our numbers if you want to call us to go out sometime," Sean said with a wink. Sakura let out a laugh has she took the piece of paper.

"We also added Syaoran's number for you," Sean whispered, "We know you like him." Sakura blushed has she looked down at the paper, "uh, thanks guys." "Bye Sakura, nice to meet you," they said in unison has they both stood up.

"Bye," Sakura, max, Eriol and Naoko said waving at them. They both looked at each other with a smile and sprinted back to Syaoran and Meiling. "What was that piece of paper you gave her?" Syaoran said sitting next to Meiling.

"Just our numbers!" Yamazaki answered holding his head up high. "And yours!" Sean added smirking. "What? You do know she has a boyfriend right!" Syaoran said shocked and embarrassed. They both looked at each in bewilderment.

"Uh, the guy she was with isn't her boyfriend, if he was then why would he be asking you to kiss her?" Sean said looking back at Syaoran. His cheeked grew hot, "he didn't mean kiss kiss! He meant a chocolate kiss!"

"I bet you wanted to give her one though!' Yamazaki said laughing; making Syaoran's cheeks even redder than before, if that was possible. "Yeah, I know I would!" Sean told him making kissing faces and sounds.

Syaoran pushed Sean, "Shut up!" Meiling laughed along with the boys. "Then who is it? The other bloke?" Yamazaki asked sarcastically. "No, it's uh- David," Syaoran answered, looking down at the floor.

"What! David!" both said stunned. "You don't know that for sure," Meiling told him. "Yeah right, 'well not my Sakura' that snug bastard!" Syaoran whined, imitating him in a girly voice.

"Sakura is going out with him? No way!" Sean said still in shock. Syaoran nodded his head, "well it's not like I care or anything. It's her life and if she wants to be with him she can be with him." Sean and Yamazaki raised an eyebrow and looked at each other.

They both turned back to Syaoran and looked at him in disbelieve. "What? I don't care!" Syaoran lied crossing his arms. Meiling shrugged, "boys, they all think they are too macho to show their feelings."

"Only girls show their feelings!" Yamazaki protested. "It's not our fault most of us are so emotional!' Meiling fought back. 'Whose us! You're not a girl! And you certainly don't act like one!" Yamazaki retorted.

"Ahhh!" Meiling screaming throwing a punch at Yamazaki. Syaoran caught it with his hand, "right now, you're certainly not acting like one!" he told her with a harsh tone. "Oh why? Because I was just about to pound his pansy ass into the sand!" Meiling asked, crossing her arms.

"Don't worry Meiling," Sean said comforting her, "you can be a tom-boy!" Meiling growled which scared Sean, "but your still a girl remember!" "Hey, as anyone seen my Pepsi?" Yamazaki asked, looking around every where for it.

"It's in your hands, dumbass!" Meiling said, pointing to it. "Oh, so I had it all along!" Yamazaki exclaimed, opening the bottle and drinking from it. "Lucky I ain't a boy, coz they are so0o0o0o0o stupid!" Meiling commented, watching Yamazaki gulping down his drink and watching half of it pour down onto his body, "and their such pigs too!"

* * *

You like! Tell me all about when you review! smiles! Until next time! Byes! 


	8. chapter 8

Hey hey! A new chapter! yay my school certificate is over! That means no assignments, and no exams! Yay for me! So I'm hoping I can update more often now! Anyways thanks to all the people who reviewed (sorry I'm just going to name you all because I don't have enough time to reply):

_Pinaygrrl, SakuraKino, ffgirl-07, VampireJazzy, interestedsaku, Lil-Sakura-Angel, stephie 23, flowermaidenglacia, sweetblac _and_ Lina_

Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

In the morning Syaoran was sitting at the breakfast table fiddling with his fried egg thinking about his mother. He shivered at the thought of her even coming to visit for a day! Even an hour would be hell! But he hadn't heard from her in a while so I guess that was good news, right?

Wei walked into the room with a big smile. "Your happy today," Syaoran commented, easing a bit. "Yes Sir, I have great news from your Mother, Yelan!" he exclaimed, to Syaoran's discontent. He rolled his eyes, the only great news from his mother would be that she's dying, but Wei wouldn't be pleased about that.

"What is it?" Syaoran asked slumping in his chair, trying to act half interested in what Wei had to say. "Yelan said that she'll be coming to live here! Isn't this great news Syaoran!" Wei said ecstatically. Syaoran sat there looking at Wei blankly. He could feel his heart fall out of place and squash everything that was below it.

"She said she hasn't been spending enough time with her little baby boy and this way she'll be with you forever!" Wei told him overjoyed. His behavior seemed a little odd because he would usually never show his true feelings, or let it get to the point were his squealing in his shoes. Yet Syaoran just sat there, looking like he just got stabbed in the back a thousand times.

"And you know what's even better!" Wei said, walking to the kitchen door, "She's here now!" Syaoran felt like there was a big ball growing in his throw, restricting the amount of air that went through! Was this all a hoax? Wei wasn't the type to joke around at all! Well at least not about his mother anyways.

Yelan walked into the room, wearing bright coloured clothing and holding many boxes that were gift wrapped. It's been a while since Syaoran has seen his mother, and the sight of her wearing bright colours was a total shock to Syaoran because she was usually very conservative and strict, and the clothes that she was wearing certainly wasn't Yelan's style.

Syaoran's body became numb. He could feel his body become cold and his hands tremble. 'This isn't happening, this isn't happening,' he repeatedly told himself trying to get a grip of what was happening, although of course he didn't want too. He shut his eyes for a second, in an attempt to calm down and opened it. Suddenly everything around him became blurry.

All he could make out was a figure in front of him, a female. "Syaoran? Are you okay?" a familiar voice called back to him. It couldn't be his mother. The tone was too squeaky and bubbly to be hers, but yet again it wouldn't surprising after seeing the clothes she was wearing. Syaoran squinted his eyes, his surroundings became clearer. The girl seemed to be very concerned.

"Syaoran, are you alright?" she asked again, leaning closer. "Meiling?" he asked panting. "Well duh! Who else would it be?" Meiling sprung back in her normal tone, crossing her arms. Syaoran quickly sat up and looked around the room franticly.

He felt his sweat run down his face. He slowly lifted up his shaking hand and wiped the sweat off his face, it was like Meiling had poured bottles of water all over his face, he was drenched. He started to control his breathing, looking out his bedroom door.

"Yelan! Yelan, she isn't here is she?" Syaoran asked, his voice trembling with fear. "No, she hasn't even called? Why?" Meiling asked, sitting on the side of Syaoran's bed. He let out a sigh of relief, "it was just a stupid dream."

Meanwhile at Sakura's apartment, her father and she were both cleaning up, getting ready for the anticipated arrival of Touya and his girlfriend, Dianne. Sakura let out a sigh has she placed the last plate on the table.

She wondered when the time will come when she'll be doing this because Syaoran was finally meeting her family. She blushed has she remembered Syaoran's smiling face, she could imagine him coming over and Syaoran and her father getting along like best friends. How grand life would be with Syaoran!

"Sakura, who are you dreaming about?" Fujitaka asked out of the blue. "Huh?" Sakura shook herself out of the trance she was in, "what makes you think I'm 'dreaming' about someone?"

Fujitaka let out a sigh has he looked down at the table with a content look on his face, "I can tell by the look on your face," Fujitaka said, then he looked up, out the window, "I remember I used to have that look on my face when I met your mother. I wish she was here with us now."

"Then why did you leave her?" Sakura asked. She just realized what she asked and felt ashamed for even asking that question at a time like this. Fujitaka let out a laugh to Sakura's surprise, "I guess it was because I was too involved with my work, I was hardly ever there when she truly needed me."

"Oh," Sakura nodded to motion that she understood what he was saying. Knock knock "That must be Touya! Be nice okay," Fujitaka told her dusting his new suit, which looked terrific on him, has he walked towards the door. He placed his hand on the knob and let out a sigh feeling a little nervous finally seeing Touya in a very long time, and meeting his girlfriend who he loved dearly!

He opened the door and there was Touya and his girlfriend standing there, in each others arms, looking very happy together. Sakura secretly wished that one day she would be as happy as they are. Then a smile crept on her face. You can guess who she was thinking about!

"Welcome!" Fujitaka claimed, shaking Touya's hand and hugging Dianna, welcoming them into his apartment. "Sakura! You little monster!" Touya said teasingly walking towards her with open arms. "Touya! You big, ugly Gorilla!" Sakura said, giving him a hug.

Touya laughed and gave her a noggie. "Hey! You're messing up my hair!" Sakura laughed, trying to push his strong arms away from her head. "I know you don't care," Touya gave her a wink. Dianne walked next to him, looking up at him lovingly and he held onto her hand, squeezing it lightly to tell her that everything will be okay.

"Sakura, this is my beautiful girlfriend Dianne, Dianne this is the little terror I've been telling you about," Touya said with a smirk. Dianne laughed as she gave Sakura a hug, "I'm sure your not has bad as Touya tells me."

Later on they all sat at the table having lunch and enjoying themselves. Sakura really liked this girl, she was much better than the other girls Touya was dating. She seemed really nice and she was so beautiful too. Sakura loved the dress Dianne was wearing.

The ringing of a mobile interrupted the lunch. Dianne quickly answered it. "Hello?" she said looking at Touya, raising an eye brow, "Oh hey, can you hold on?" She placed her hand over the phone, "excuse me."

She left the table and walked to the kitchen. "So what do you think dad?" Touya asked with a smile. "She's a very polite young lady, I'm glad your happy son!" Fujitaka answered smiling, then giving him a little good-on-you slap on his back.

Touya smiling back, satisfied with the response. He turned to Sakura and asked, "so, what do you think of her?" "Yeah, she's nice, I love her dress!" Sakura replied with her thumbs up. Dianne returned to the table, "I'm sorry but I must go."

"Already?" Fujitaka asked standing up. "Yeah sorry, something came up, I had fun today," Dianne said. "I'm glad we meet," Fujitaka said opening the door the door for them. "Bye Sakura," Dianne said waving. "Bye Dianne, Bye Touya," Sakura said, waving back.

Fujitaka closed the door after they left. He let out another sigh, "that went well." "Yeah, for once," Sakura agreed as she sat down on the sofa. She thought about what Syaoran would be doing right at this moment.

Well, at this time Syaoran was laying on his bed, starring up at the white coloured ceiling, picturing Sakura's angelic smiling face and repeating her sweet voice in his head. "Sweet Sakura, I hope I'll see you soon!" he said aloud with a smile.

"Oh! Who's Sakura!" A female voice asked, startling Syaoran. He rolled over and looked at who it was. "Oh my god!" Syaoran exclaimed has he jumped off his bed. "Come here and give your big sister a hug!" She said dropping her bags.

Syaoran gave her one of his infamous back-crunching hugs. He finally realized her and asked, "What are you doing here?" "Is it a crime to see my little brother?" She asked with a smirk. Syaoran let out a laugh then he suddenly became tense, "Is Yelan here?" His sister let out a laugh, "relax, she's not here, yet, anyways tell me bout this Sakura girl."

* * *

Yay! Another Chapter complete! smiles how did you like that? Well please review! Much appreciated! Oh and by the way if you want me to send you an email when I've updated just ask me okay! (smiles) 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey! Sorry for the lateness, anyways here is a new chapter, it's kind of rushed because I'm going on holiday today and I just quickly wanted to update before I leave! So please excuse my sentence structure and spelling, anyways enjoy:

* * *

Sakura was in the library early in the morning with Mark mucking around with his new video recorder he wanted to get for ages! "Show the camera your beautiful smile!" Mark said smiling, looking into the screen.

Sakura tilted her head and flashed her dazzling smile making Mark laugh. Still holding the camera he sat down next to Sakura and asked, "What do you think of Mark?" "Hmmm… his really hot!" Sakura said sarcastically. "His is, isn't he!" Mark smirked, admiring Sakura's cheery face.

"Mark ain't hot!" Max called out, running towards the camera, "his got the biggest baby face in the world, coo chi coo chi koo!" Max said in a baby tone, pinching Mark's cheek. Eriol grabbed the camera to tape it and Sakura joined in pinching Mark's cheek, "you're so cute! Yes you are, yes you are!"

"Hey man, stop it Max, your acting like a pansy!" Mark cried, trying to push both of them off him. "Stop it Max stop it!" Max said imitating Mark in a girlish way. Mark rolled his eyes, still feeling the pinch of Sakura and Max on his cheeks.

Anyways Syaoran was telling his mates the awful news. "Are you serious! So Yelan is coming back?" Sean asked, shocked. "Yeah, in two days time!' he announced, "And the weird thing was that for the past few nights, I've been having dreams about her returning!"

"Maybe you're psyche and can tell the future?" Yamazaki thought aloud. Syaoran laughed, "Then why isn't my dream about being with Sakura coming true?" "Uh… hello, there's David," Sean reminded him.

"Oh yeah," Syaoran said, dropping his head and letting out a sigh. His the only thing that's keeping Syaoran away from Sakura. His heart felt heavy, thinking about not being able to hold her hand and not being able to call her his.

He never felt this way about any girl. Not even the girl who he accidentally spilt the coffee over drove him this nuts. He was just so used to every girl chasing after him and asking him out, it was easy has that. All he had to do was just be free and a girl would automatically ask him out. But this one is totally different! This time his the one who's doing the chasing!

"But anyways, I'm sure Yelan's just visiting for a while, she won't stay for ever," Meiling tried reassuring him, lightly rubbing his back. "I hope so!" Syaoran replied.

During lunch time Syaoran was still feeling depressed about his mother coming back. He sighed heavily. "You still thinking about your mum, Syaoran?" Sean asked. "Uh-huh," he nodded.

"Whoa… isn't that David?" Yamazaki asked, pointing in front of them. Syaoran's head shot up and looked at the direction Yamazaki's finger was pointing to. What Syaoran had seen could have gave him a heart attack. There he saw David flirting with another girl.

Syaoran was fired up and totally disgusted at David's actions. Why would he want to flirt with another girl when his got Sakura! The next minute you know Syaoran is glaring at David, with Sean, Yamazaki and Meiling trying to hold him back.

"Syaoran!" Meiling cried, trying her best to keep her cousin away from getting to David. "His not worth you time!" Yamazaki said, pulling his hardest. "But Sakura is," Syaoran mumbled, gradually getting to his destination.

"There's no use talking to this knuckle head!" Sean sighed, dropping his head. "I hope I never get in the way of Syaoran and Sakura!" Yamazaki commented, extremely tired. "I give up!" Meiling announced, letting go of her steamed up cousin. Sean and Yamazaki were forced to do that same because without Meiling, it was even harder to push him back! Like there was one off of them.

Syaoran stomped over to David and ripped him away from the girl he was flirting with and slammed David onto the wall like a rag-doll. "What do you think your doing?" Syaoran asked, furious.

"Gees Syaoran, I was just talking to that girl!" David said, shocked at Syaoran, wondering why he was doing this. "More like flirting!" Syaoran corrected him. "Yeah, So? Got a problem?" David asked, extremely cocky.

Syaoran glared angrily at the bigheaded David, "What about Sakura huh? Don't you give a damn bout her!" David raised an eyebrow and starred at Syaoran with a dazed look, and then he burst out laughing.

Syaoran was totally puzzled. Why would David be laughing at that for? "Why are you laughing?" Syaoran asked, pushing David with more force against the wall, "don't you have any respect for Sakura at all?"

David was to busy cracking up laughing to answer. Syaoran shook his head and huffily walked away from this laughing lunatic. As he was getting to his friends he was thinking about Sakura and how heartbroken she would be if she found out that her boyfriend was cheating on her. Syaoran felt that it was his duty to tell her, so all afternoon he was thinking about ways to break it to her.

At the chocolate store Syaoran was nervously pacing around the place, waiting for Sakura's arrival. Every few seconds his head would shoot up and he would take a glance through the glass door to see if Sakura was there.

"Calm down Syaoran," Meiling told him, softly rubbing his back. He let out a sigh and looked miserably down at his shoes. He couldn't believe that such a sweet, beautiful girl like Sakura would have to here this news.

"Oh," Meiling said, breaking Syaoran's concentration, "look, she's here!" Syaoran heat shot up and saw Sakura walk through the door laughing with her mates. Syaoran gulped just before he went over to talk to her.

"Hey," He said, shaking. "Hey," Sakura replied happily. Syaoran looking into Sakura's cheery emerald eyes that sparkled with glee, and she had the most lovely smile he had ever seen. He didn't want to take it away from her.

"We are having a sale today! 25 off all chocolates!" He told her with a fake smile. "That's great," she commented, smiling back, feeling like an idiot. "Well I better get back to greeting the other customers, you don't need any help do you?" Syaoran asked, wanting to get away from her has soon as possible.

"No, I'm fine," Sakura answered shaking her head. "Alright, bye," Syaoran said, and swiftly went on to greeting the other customers. "Wow, that was weird!" Sakura commented, starring at Syaoran.

"Maybe his got something else on his mind," Eriol said, starring at Syaoran as well. "Yeah, another girl," Mark said, in a bored tone. Sakura hit him making him laugh, "I was only joking," he told her, smiling.

"You know, if I eat chocolate everyday I'm going to as round as a beach ball!" Sakura said, browsing. "Come to the pier with me then!" Mark said, blushing at the thought of all the things that might happen.

Sakura laughed, "Why?" "So you can burn off all your fat!" Mark said in a jokingly manner. Sakura stuck her tongue at him, "I would, but I can't! I've got an assignment I want to finish off!" "But it's due next week!" Mark complained. "I know, but it's better than doing it at the last minute!" Sakura told him, smiling

* * *

Did you like? Kekeke … it's been I thiink a year now I've been writing this fanfic, I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing but yeah! Woo! Don't forget to review! Byes! 


	10. Chapter 10

Hey! Here's my new and last chapter! (tear) aww … it's been nice writing up this fic! And thanks to all my reviewers! Sorry I have been so snobby to all of you and not replying anymore! When I did I had a lot of time, well kinda, but now I don't :'( but anyways I would like to thank all these people for reviewing chapter 8-9:

_BabyPenguin x2, Kawaii Syaoran and Sakura, LupineLightning-IllusionDragon, kaeso, stephie 23, FlowerLover, ffgirl-07 x2, Sakura-jr17 x2, KawaiiInuyasha14841 _and_ rendezvous-in-paris1892_

Anyway's I'll leave you guys alone! Enjoy:

* * *

Syaoran was walking along the beach, kicking the sand around thinking about Sakura and her cheating boyfriend. Should he tell her? It would truly hurt him if she was ever heartbroken, but if she found out later it would hurt even more! What should he do?

As he looked out to sea he heard the sound of weeping. He turned his head the direction the cries were coming from and looked around. Then he spotted a girl, sitting alone on the beach with her hands covering her red face.

Syaoran walked towards her, "hey, are you okay ma'am?" The girl lifted up her head and her red tear-filled eyes starred into Syaoran's. Syaoran let out a gasp. It was Sakura. "Sakura! What's wrong?" he asked, taking a seat next to Sakura.

"I… I just found out David was cheating on me!" Sakura cried, covering her face with her hands again. "I'm so sorry Sakura," Syaoran said, feeling guilty, softly rubbing Sakura back.

Sakura grumpily pushed Syaoran's hand off her back. "Get lost," she said in a monotone. Syaoran felt shocked and rejected. Why had she pushed him away? "But I-" Sakura cut him off, "shut up! You knew about David and you didn't even tell me!" She shouted.

"Sorry but-" Sakura cut him off again, her voice growing louder and louder with each word, "But nothing! I wouldn't be in this Stupid situation if you had told me!" "I'm sorry," He said sincerely, lightly placing his hand on her back.

She turned around and push him away, "Stop it! I hate you Syaoran Li! I hate you!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. She grumpily stood up and stomped away leaving Syaoran with a devastated look on his face.

Suddenly he found himself looking into a pair of ruby eyes, "Syaoran, are you alright?" "Huh?" Syaoran said, slowly sitting up in his bed. "You were twisting and turning in your bed," Meiling told him. Syaoran sighed deeply, 'I have to tell her,' he thought.

Anyways at Tomeda Grammar school Sakura and her friends were watching what Mark had taped yesterday with his video recorder. "Oh look! There's the beautiful Sakura!" Max comment slyly looking at Mark blush.

Sakura let out a laugh, "I'm not that beautiful!" "I know few people who think you do!" Max said, taking a look at Mark's reaction. Mark was standing behind Sakura glaring at Max. "Yeah, like who?" Sakura asked with a smile.

"Syaoran for one," Max answered. Sakura looked down at the camera and smiled, thinking about Syaoran and Saturday when he was always bumping into people and always ended up on the floor. What a total goofball!

But then something on the camera caught her eye. "Hey, Mark, can you rewind it a bit?" Sakura asked, handing him the Camera. "Uh, yeah sure, where to?" He asked, has he re-winded the footage. "There!"

Mark gave Sakura the camera and she looked intently at what was going on. There she saw Syaoran walking by in the background looking very glum. "Whoa, what's with him?" Max asked, looking over Sakura's shoulder.

"I have no idea … maybe it had something to do with yesterday," Sakura suggested. "Yeah maybe," Mark and Max both agreed, Mark totally jealous that she actually noticed him in the background. Sakura pondered about what could have made Syaoran like this, and what did it have to do with her?

Later on they all went to the chocolate store, Max telling lame jokes and everyone laughing. Syaoran head shot up, he recognized the sound of Sakura's voice. He had to tell her about David! He couldn't take it if she hated him.

He walked towards her and tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention. She happily spun around and faced him, "hey Syaoran!" she greeted with a gleeful tone! "Uh… hey Sakura," Syaoran greeted dully. 'Anymore miserable?' he thought to himself.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked, worried. Syaoran let out a sigh; it was his duty to tell her, "Sakura," he said slowly, "I don't know to tell you this but…" "But what Syaoran?" she asked in a half urgent half concerned toned.

"Your boyfriend David is cheating on you!" He blurted out; he couldn't take the sadness in her eyes. Sakura looked at him dazed for a while, then burst out laughing. Syaoran was shocked by her reaction, 'poor girl, maybe this is the only way she can deal with the situation… laugh at it.'

After she finally calm down, she said, "Syaoran, David isn't my boyfriend." Syaoran raised his eyebrow, "but I thought…" Sakura chuckled, "Yeah, I'm really sorry about that." "Oh, its okay, I wish I knew earlier, so I didn't have to punch David in the face," Syaoran said, embarrassed by his actions.

"You punch him!" Sakura roared has she started laughing again, "wow!" once she clam down she quickly composed herself, "so?" Sakura had the cutest smile on her faces and just seemed to make Syaoran's body sing. He saw this has the perfect opportunity to woo her!

He took a step closer and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her closer to him and said in his hottest, deepest voice that makes hearts melt, "Sakura, I love you!" Sakura was to busy gazing deep into his intense amber eyes, which made her whole body tingle.

The words the Syaoran spoke finally got through her head. All the fighting and waiting was finally over. Her eyes swelled up with tears, "Oh really Syaoran?" she hopelessly couldn't help asking. "Really really."

* * *

Aw! Well that's the end of my fanfic! Watch out for my new fanfic "A Little Hitch" (name may change LOLZ sorry!) Anyways I hope you guys had fun reading o0o0o0o0o chocolate! I hope you have a great time and don't forget to review! Byes! 


End file.
